


Impromptu Date

by seijohs_biceps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, It's Valentine's Day, Iwaizumi is so gay, M/M, Pining, Well I tried, can they just kiss already i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohs_biceps/pseuds/seijohs_biceps
Summary: Dinner, ice cream, disney movies- it's all a little romantic, isn't it?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 50





	Impromptu Date

**Author's Note:**

> gay gay homosexual gay  
> ft. Iwaizumi is a simp
> 
> this is just me word vomiting and attempting fluff because the world desperately needs the happy chemical. this is my first attempt at (something close to) fluff please be nice

"Iwa-channn, I'm hungry!" Oikawa whines, loudly, causing Iwaizumi to hold the phone away from his ear before he gets permanent ear damage.

This is what he gets for picking up oikawa's phone, he thinks. Fair. Resuming his walk, he puts the phone back to his ear, "I'm hanging up." 

Oikawa gasps, "You can't just say that the first thing after picking up!"

"And you can whine about food?"

"I'm hungry, so yes. Yes I can," comes the immediate answer, and much to Iwaizumi's dismay he can't actually hang up the phone unless he wants thirteen more calls in quick succession. Not that he's speaking from personal experience, ofcourse.

"Just eat some of the chocolate or cookies you got today," he says instead, because even if this is the first time they're talking today Iwaizumi knows Oikawa would have gotten more than enough gifts at school. It is Valentine's day, after all. And everyone who has ever made contact with the senior wing of the school knows that Oikawa Tōru is the school heartthrob.

"Maybe Yumi's cookies? I heard she bakes well," Iwaizumi adds. He knows Yumi gave Oikawa cookies because she had asked him about Oikawa's cookie preferences last week, and as much as Iwaizumi would have liked to walk away without answering he wasn't heartless. Besides, everyone deserves a fair chance.

"Haven't you heard a lot, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa says with that teasing lilt in his voice which he uses when he wants to get on Iwaizumi's nerves. It usually does the job, and sometimes (like today) a little more, but Oikawa doesn't need to know that.

"I have. Wanna know what else I heard? Oikawa Tōru's lifespan just reduced by half."

"Iwa-chan always so mean, this is why no girl likes you!" 

There's suspicious crinkling of wrappers on the other end, followed by a noise Iwaizumi guesses is oikawa chewing- deliberately loud enough to be heard over the phone. He sighs, "You're already eating, did you call just to make me jealous?"

There's a small contemplative hum, more crinkling, a huff and then a "Aren't you smart, Iwa-chan", none of which Iwaizumi graces with a response.

"I am hungry though," Oikawa says once he's hopefully finished with whatever he was eating, "Yumi's cookies were nice, but I finished them earlier in the day. All I have for dinner now is chocolate."

"What happened to actual food?"

"Ramen. But I don't feel like having ramen, so."

Iwaizumi wonders what sins he committed in his last life to have made acquaintance with Oikawa Tōru in this one. 

"Sleep hungry then, if you wanna be a brat," he rolls his eyes at last, even as he brings his phone down to send his mom a quick text, "I know bothering me is the best thing you can do, but I'm on an errand run right now, which means I have more important things to do than listen to whiny little shits."

And yet, he stays on the phone while Oikawa recounts his valentine's day adventures. Against Iwaizumi's will, mind you, but it seems that Oikawa is a sadist (and when it comes to him, maybe Iwaizumi is a masochist afterall). 

Unfortunately, it takes a little too long with all the snarky backhanded comments oikawa throws at iwaizumi because "Iwa-chan decided to be a jealous pussy" and "left me alone with no-one to carry all the gifts!"

Iwaizumi rubs a hand across his face. Why does he put up with this dipshit again? 

"For the last time, shittykawa, I had to stay back to help mom-"

"Yeah, yeah. A very convenient excuse for someone who was scared of getting less gifts than the famous Oikawa Tōru, if you ask me," 'the famous Oikawa Tōru' says before Iwaizumi can even finish.

"This isn't a competition, asshole." Iwaizumi also wants to point out he'd rather not receive gifts from anyone whose feelings he doesn't return, and god knows there's only one insufferable bastard like that on the planet. But again, nobody needs to know that.

"Sounds like loser talk to me. Oh! would you have gotten a gift at all, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi kicks a stray pebble out of his path. "Probably multiple thankyou letters for when I would've finally snapped your neck," he says after a moment of thought.

"Ah, how threatening! Oh I'm so scared Iwa-chan have mercy!" Iwaizumi can practically see oikawa dramatically putting a hand against his forehead to emphasize the mockery. As if on cue, he trips on a step, almost spilling the contents of his bag on the rough pavement. Almost. Catching himself, he huffs, "Seems like you don't believe me. Fine, open the door. I'll show you how serious I am."

"You're gonna come over just to strangle me? How romantic, iwa-chan!"

"If you value your life you will open the door in thirty seconds. Else, both me and the sushi are going back home." 

"Wait. What-"

"Twenty nine."

"Iwa-chan you-" the voice is cut off by shuffling and a loud thunk, which, judging by the groan that immediately follows, was oikawa falling off the bed. Iwaizumi grins, knowing he has the time to wipe it off before Oikawa can see.

Forty two seconds of shuffling, groaning and footsteps loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear even without the phone later, the door is opened by a very surprised Oikawa Tōru, his hair in a mess and his school shirt crumpling around his waist which he still hadn't changed out of. 

He looked...good. Iwaizumi didn't let himself think of the other possible word.

Stifling a smile, he hands the bag of food to Oikawa as nonchalantly as he can manage, "You're twelve seconds late. But because I'm feeling generous, here. Dinner before you die of sugar overdose."

"Weren't you out on an errand run?" oikawa blinks like he still doesn't believe Iwaizumi is right there.

"Your whining was getting difficult to tolerate." 

Iwaizumi sidesteps Oikawa to take his shoes off, which apparently snaps the latter out of his daze. "But Iwa chan! What if I tell you I'm not feeling like sushi either, hm? What then? So reckless, could've asked me what I wanted if you were going to be nice!"

_This wouldn't be a surprise if i had asked you, dipshit._

"Fine," Iwaizumi holds out his hand, "I'll take it back then."

"No!" Oikawa hugs the bag like he was five and Iwaizumi was asking to take away his favourite toy. It shouldn't be cute, considering Oikawa grew past the age of five over a decade ago, but it still was. 

"Careful with that dumbass, there's ice cream in there too." Iwaizumi says, pointing to the bag getting squished in oikawa's arms. His eyebrows shoot up as he immediately looks through the contents. "Chocolate!" he grins as he pulls it out a moment later, holding it triumphantly as he walks over to the fridge, when he pauses. "Wait. Why's there only one? Iwa chan, did your single brain-cell forget to get one for yourself?"

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "Sore throat," he answers, clearing his throat to emphasize his point. _And also they only had one chocolate left._

Oikawa pouts for a moment, but then shrugs, "Oh well, more ice cream for me. And just so you know, I'm not sharing this even if you beg me to."

Oikawa does not, infact, share. Not even when iwaizumi realises that maybe ignoring the little scratch in his throat and perhaps getting a different flavour would have been better. Not even when he says please. Rude.

And so Iwaizumi decides that sometimes violence is necessary, and he reaches over to grab the treat by force. Oikawa resists with equal zest, and the aftermath is a half-eaten ice cream on the floor and smears of chocolate on both their faces. "And here I thought you were finally being nice!" Oikawa kicks Iwaizumi's shin.

"All I asked was one bite."

"And I said I wouldn't share!"

"Of course, like the asshole you are," Iwaizumi kicks him back harder, begrudgingly getting up to clean the mess they made.

"You're one to talk!" Oikawa pouts and remains perfectly in place, watching with contempt as Iwaizumi cleans, barking commands like he wasn't equally as responsible for the stained carpet. Fucker.

Fifteen minutes later they are back on the sofa with the lion king playing for probably the hundredth time (Iwaizumi wanted to see Moana. Oikawa said Iwaizumi lost movie rights because he ruined the ice cream.) and a pile of valentine's day chocolates lying between them, except Oikawa is the only one allowed to eat them. 

_He's cute when he's angry_ , Iwaizumi thinks, and- oh no. He's going to go off on a mental tangent, isn't he?

"You know," Oikawa thankfully interrupts his thoughts, his mouth full of chocolate, "this could've been a date if you weren't such a jerk."

Wait.

"Dinner, ice cream, disney movies- it's all- it's a little romantic, isn't it?"

_Well yeah_ , Iwaizumi thinks. He knows it's not what friends are typically supposed to do, but he usually plays it off as a part of being best friends since they were kids. But saying this now...is oikawa- it couldn't be, could it?

"You sound like you want this to be a date, shittykawa," Iwaizumi says casually- or well, as casual as he could possibly be with his heart ringing in his ears as the haunting reality of what he's saying hits him.

He watches as oikawa very conveniently puts another chocolate in his mouth- the absolute fucker- pointedly looking at the screen and pretending that next to him, Iwaizumi's entire nervous system isn't suddenly going into overdrive. It isn't, obviously.

Maybe Iwaizumi is hearing things. He knows he is definitely imagining the slight champagne color on oikawa's cheeks turning to a deeper rose. There's no way it could be real. _The_ Oikawa Tōru- blushing? Because of iwaizumi? Maybe he is sick.

"Maybe."

He whips his head to the side. Oi- Tōru is just the way he was a second ago, or however many seconds ago Iwaizumi last looked over at him. Did he mishear? But the chocolate is gone and Oikawa's mouth isn't full now, so maybe he didn't. 

"What?" He asks, just in case.

Oikawa takes his sweet time once again, and just as Iwaizumi decides that he wasn't going to answer and that his mind was probably playing tricks, he takes in a deep breath and lets out a slow, heavy exhale and turns to tuck one leg under the other and looks at Iwaizumi in the eye-

"I said that maybe I do want this to be a date, Iwa-chan."

_He wants it to be a date._

Iwaizumi shouldn't have had a coughing fit. He shouldn't have choked on air. he shouldn't have-

"I was trying to have a moment, Iwa-chann!" Oikawa whines and Iwaizumi- still reeling from his statement but now relieved by the break in tension- can't help but snort. "Beautiful moment. Excellent execution. Never do it again."

"I Hate you!" Oikawa swats his shoulder, and Iwaizumi snorts harder.

"I thought you wanted to date me?" Bold, Hajime. If this somehow backfires you will have to find yourself a hole to crawl into, he thinks.

But Oikawa looks genuinely confused.

"Well, yes. But I- hate...date? Hate date? Is that a thing?" Oikawa's eyebrows come closer together with each word, and Iwaizumi is so close to having another fit-

Wait.

"Wait. You were- were you serious about the dating thing?" Bless god if he exists that iwaizumi is too caught up in a wheeze to panic, but he heard it right, didn't he?

"Yeah," Oikawa says, twirling the strand of his hair around his forefinger like he does when he's nervous and avoiding iwaizumi's gaze once again, "I mean- I've sort of had a crush for a while, and by a while I mean a very long while, but- what I'm saying is I wouldn't mind, you know? If you..." he chooses this moment to look at Iwaizumi once again, eyebrows raised in a silent question. 

Maybe Iwaizumi is still dreaming, because he thinks he sees apprehension in his eyes.

And maybe he's dreaming because he also very intelligibly asks, "You...like me? Like, _like_ me?"

Oikawa's expression immediately boils down to the irritation of having to deal with Iwaizumi when he very obviously has fried all his brain cells.

"I- yeah, I guess." He says, sighing.

"So you like- wanna kiss me?" Iwaizumi wants to die.

"No, I want to punch you."

"With your lips, you mean." he smirks a little now, deciding that if he was going to die after this, he might as well go all out. It probably looks weird considering his face is simultaneously burning, but he doesn't have dignity left anymore.

Oikawa looks a bit offended. And a little bit taken by surprise because he too reddens a bit more, but definitely offended. "Yes, that too. But now that you say it like that, maybe I'll use my fist first." And he does punch Iwaizumi, his knuckles leaving a smudge of chocolate across Iwaizumi's sleeve. He pokes his tongue at Iwaizumi. Both of them have lopsided grins on their faces.

"Now with the lips," Iwaizumi finds himself saying, still grinning and burning, but he doesn't care anymore. He is happy, and from the looks of it, Tōru is too.

"My-my, Iwa-chan, aren't you bold today," Oikawa teases, but bends forward and presses his lips on Iwaizumi's cheek all the same. Iwaizumi didn't expect that. He didn't expect Oikawa would actually kiss him. He's pretty sure his skin is emitting steam now, the point of contact burning into his cheek like a brand, and honestly Iwaizumi wouldn't mind if it did leave a permanent mark. It would be proof Oikawa had kissed him and he wasn't somehow dreaming this all. 

He blinks, staring dumbfounded at Oikawa, who's burning a brighter red than Iwaizumi has ever seen him blush. "Did you just-" he chokes, and Oikawa immediately gets defensive, like he hadn't just reached over and _kissed_ Iwaizumi-

"You asked!"

"No, I mean- yeah, I did. But I- didn't think you'd actually do it."

Oikawa tilts his head a little, "Did you not like it?"

"No!" Iwaizumi _did_ like it. He liked it a lot. "I mean- yes. I liked it. It was...good. Cute. Thanks." 

Oikawa chuckles, "Thanks? What am I doing, Hajime? Offering services?"

_Hajime He said hajime._

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, for the sake of his own lungs before they collapse. He takes another for good measure, and when he opens his eyes Oikawa is staring at him with equal parts curiosity and amusement. He really likes to see Iwaizumi suffer, doesn't he?

"Yes. You're offering services. Offer them again." Iwaizumi says with as much confidence he can gather, trying his best to keep the grin out of his face. But then Oikawa laughs, and all his attempts go to hell. They're both idiots. 

Oikawa does kiss him again once he's finished ridiculing Iwaizumi though, right on the smear of chocolate still on his cheek. He licks his lips when he pulls back, shooting Iwaizumi a wink and Iwaizumi is suddenly ready to both spontaneously combust and kiss the smirk on his face away. He ultimately does neither and tackles Oikawa on the couch instead, fully intending to pay him back for making him suffer.

Half an hour, one tickle-wrestling match and one and a half couch-cushion fights later they're finally (re)watching the actual movie, which they were supposed to be doing in the first place. Oikawa has his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, and while Iwaizumi's heart is still beating a little too fast from the recent developments with his best friend, the gesture is familiar enough for the both of them that Iwaizumi is at peace.

"Are you not gonna say anything?" Oikawa asks unprompted. Iwaizumi doesn't understand, so he looks at Oikawa with furrowed eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I told you I had a crush on you, and then i- I kissed your cheek but you-" Oikawa looks away, down at the carpet, a little timid and maybe a little vulnerable. "-you never said anything, you know. About any of it."

Oh. 

Had Iwaizumi really been so caught up that he didn't actually say anything? He is pretty sure he wanted to die at some of the things he _did say_ though, so he isn't really sure how oikawa could have possibly missed the memo. And here he thought that he was the dense one.

He reaches out a hand to place it on top of Oikawa's, catching his attention. He smiles, and Oikawa suddenly looks a lot more hopeful. With the front Oikawa is constantly putting up, Iwaizumi often forgets he gets insecure too. 

"I like you, Tōru. I like you a lot."

Iwaizumi only catches a hint of a dazzling smile before his vision is blocked by a very big Oikawa Tōru wrapping his arms around his neck. "I like you a lot too, Hajime." Iwaizumi hugs him back, and they stay like that for what feels like several minutes. Oikawa pulls away first, still grinning, and Iwaizumi is starting to regret not voicing his feelings sooner. 

"So like, are we dating now?" He asks, and he knows the answer but he asks anyway, because he'll never get tired of hearing it.

"No, you haven't officially asked me out yet."

Asshole.

Iwaizumi huffs, but tucks both his feet in and straightens his back regardless. "Date me, shittykawa."

Oikawa chuckles and puts his arms across Iwaizumi's shoulders, clasping them behind his neck. 

"Are you going to keep calling me shittykawa?"

"It's that or asshole."

Oikawa snorts. He leans closer, and Iwaizumi can feel his weight on his shoulders, gradually increasing until Oikawa has his pinned in place. He places a small kiss on his nose,

"Fine. I guess I'm your shittykawa, then."

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll update turning points eventually I'm just too overwhelmed to continue that atm. 
> 
> Thankyou for taking the time to read this! <3


End file.
